PPGD: Inference
by CO-DP 'AC
Summary: The PPGD is up to something. Every chapter they are always up to something. The PPGD is right now facing the RRB, the greatest enemies after their death has come back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the Power puff girls float home from school, the sun was rising down. It was evening at that time. Blossom flew across the sun set, it blocked the whole scene from her two sisters. Then she spot a boy that is about her age. It was Dexter, her first love. Bubbles looked down at where Blossom was, then she notice it. Bubbles giggled. Buttercup folded her arms and was about to aim for him until he dies.

"That's it, Blossom. Enough of Dex- Four-eyes!" she claimed. All Buttercup said was to stop Blossom from Dexter. But strangely, Blossom would not listen to her again.

Bubbles flew to Blossom, "If you want to talk to him, then go with Genius Boy for a while." Even Bubbles wanted Blossom to be with him, but Buttercup did not care. Buttercup sighed and flew home.

Blossom smiled, "Stop calling him Genius Boy..." Then she heard someone calling her name, the voice sounded familiar, was it Dexter? She glanced down, there she saw Dexter waving to her to come down. Bubbles smiled and patted onto Blossom's shoulder.

"Good luck... I guess... But make sure you come back to home..." Bubbles said. Her streak of rays began to fly, but Blossom pulled her hand. Bubbles looked back and asked, "What are you doing Blossom?"

Blossom answered, "We need to do our job, I mean task." Bubbles smiled then nodded. Blossom waved bye to Dexter and left with Bubbles. The streak of rainbow was like a speed of light. Blossom and Bubbles could catch up to Buttercup now.

When they reached their home, the door was opened. Bubbles thought, _Thanks for leaving the door open for us to go in._ Blossom was very confused, why was the door even open? Both of them stop flying, and stood on the sidewalk. Blossom went in first, actually peeked in. Everything was different inside. Seems like no body is even in there. Blossom made a sign language to Bubbles. Then Bubbles came along and peeked in.

"Why is..."

"Shush."

Bubbles pushed Blossom in, and flew everywhere. Blossom laid on the floor, and she tried to get up. But she was too weak. Bubbles screamed," PROFESSOR?" Silence later, they both heard a machine inside the Professor's lab. Bubbles quickly smashed the door open, there she saw the Professor.

"Girls, go out. I am working."

"You're not. Instead, you are working in-progress. Actually, I would say you mess the living room. Is that call a working?" asked Blossom, coming in the lab. She saw Professor was making something. Something that was like the Power puff girls.

"Professor, what are you doing?" Bubbles asked, screaming. It felt like she did not want the Professor to do it or to not let him do this job. Blossom came over too.

"Wheres Buttercup?" Blossom questioned.

Though the Professor was still working, he heard Blossom say; he never heard the words. The machine was too loud like a thunder in the house. "She's in the living room." Blossom went out; few seconds later she was in the lab.

"She's not the-"

"In the bathroom."

Blossom peeked in the bathroom, the light was not on. "She's not-"

"In the kitchen."

Blossom refused to look for her, she finally gave up. Buttercup bumped onto Blossom out of nowhere. They both were on the floor. Bubbles went to go see what was happening. So she gasped and closed the door.

"W.. Why did- you close... The door.!" choked Blossom, "Get out of... Me..." Blossom tried to pull Buttercup away from her. "And how did you come here..."

Bubbles held Buttercup up, and Buttercup threw Bubbles's hand away. Bubbles parked on the couch, and her fingers pressed on the controller; the TV was on. What a miracle. "Thanks Buttercup for doing that to me..."

"Why did you even go to me." Blossom said, while fixing her hand then the other hand. _No wonder why she was doing that. Was it a purpose? Is it because she wants me to stop thinking about Dexter? Everything is going on her, I just knew it._

Buttercup ignored her question, "Then why were you standing there?"

Blossom looked up at her, "Look, you mean I have to get out of the way? You want to stand there? That's your favorite spot to stand while you are waiting in the lab? So you went to me and crash me. That's your punishment because this is your favorite spot. You like to stand here forever? OKAY then, stand here and I will just give you a bowl of rice."

"Excuse me..." mumbled Bubbles, still on the couch like a sleepy head.

The next morning arrived... The Power puff Girls were eating breakfast. Professor was so happy that he could tell the girls what to do. "Girls, did you finish the task?" Blossom barely did it. She glanced at Bubbles who was letting Blossom to give out an answer. "Ahem, I am asking you Blossom, and why are you looking at Bubbles when you are suppose to answer my question."

"Oh, Professor. We did some of it. Plus, me and Buttercup was arguing. Bubbles was..."

"I am not asking about what happened to your life yesterday."

"But Professor-"

"It does not matter if you did not finish it, I will give you a mission. The mission is to defeat the robot."

"Now that's a mission? That's just easy." blurbed Buttercup.

"Buttercup, you are fighting the robot; Blossom, you are in the lab finding the file of the scientists' crimes; Bubbles, go get the minerals." Professor offered.

"What do you mean of Scientist file?"

"And what makes a mineral for me to do?"

"Blossom, I will explain it to you in the lab. Bubbles, go grab minerals to me so i can finish my work."

Bubbles sighed, _Why do I have to dig out for minerals? Just what the heck? What kind of minerals does he even need? Small, big, sourly, or just edible? _

Buttercup was so shocked that she had to defeat the robot by _her_self. _Is he trying to put me fighting a real life robot who controls a lot of power? He's letting me fight by myself is because he knows I am strong? How there that Professor put me into this kind of strength._

Blossom was in the lab, and Professor went in. "Search for the file in the computer, then print it out. Copy everything down of what it says. Plus, Bubbles will be putting the minerals in the little piece of white foil paper. Remember to add the mineral to the project. Understand?"

Blossom asked nothing about that, she had no answer to her question. _Now just what the heck, Scientist file or profile? He wants me to figure out? I know it's a miss- It's no mission at all! He said it was a project?_

2 hours later... Blossom was not in the lab. She went go searching for the ingredients. Blossom then just notice that it was already noon. Bubbles has not come back, and Buttercup wasn't back either. Did she finish defeating the robot?

At night, Professor was... Searching for the girls. The front door gasped. It was the girls. They were dirty. Professor saw Bubbles who was holding the crystal minerals, her face was covered in dirt, her hands were bleeding. Blossom was a little bit fine. She was holding onto the project she made, it was all done. Buttercup was bleeding a little bit, the robot cut her arm, just a mark. Her hands are not broken.

Professor was enough to give them missions now, he felt very angry at himself. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He could have done that to make them crazy. Professor climbed over to the girls, and hugged them tightly. "I'm glad you guys are back! You know I have been waiting for you guys to come back!"

"We know that Professor... But here is your project, I have finished them. Bubbles put them in, and there were some leftovers. It looked like crystals, so Bubbles wanted you to keep it." Blossom inferred.

"BUBBLES! Look, you have done very hard to get those minerals back, but you don't need to give it to me. There would be no more project about minerals. Why would I keep it? Do I have anything to do with it?" replied the Professor; looked at Buttercup. She looks like a girl who doesn't care. He smiled, and asked, "And there will be no more defeating Buttercup."

Buttercup glanced at him, "By the way, it took me 2 hours. Then it was dark. I didn't know where home was... I aught to find Blossom. It took me 4 hours... Finally met Bubbles with her." Buttercup said, still crossing her arms. "Is it time to eat dinner yet?" She ran to the dining room, sat down, got a napkin, took the spoon, dishes, and forks ready for dinner. Professor hurried to get the food and place it on the table. Bubbles came along sitting down. Blossom just stood there.

"C'mon, Blossom! Let's eat dinner!" Buttercup yelled at her sister.

Blossom jumped to the table and prepared for dinner, "C'mon then, let's eat dinner! Plus have some fun." Blossom smiled, shockingly.

So the family all enjoyed the dinner tonight.

The next morning again. The Power puff girls were going to school, the Professor called, "BYE." The three of them went to school, and there they saw their classmates. Blossom took a little glance at Dexter, he was staring at her; then he took his face to the worksheet when Blossom glanced at him. Blossom surveyed him, was it because yesterday she didn't go with him? Or was he mad?

Bubbles here was enjoying a talk with her friends, including Mandy. Bubbles laughed, giggled, and chuckled as the others did.

Blossom saw Otto, and she spot him looking at her too. She faced down, and began to study the worksheet. One minute later, Miss Meryl was there. She announced that today will be a half school day. It was kind of a testing day.

"Are we doing Exams?" one of the students asked, didn't even raise their hands. Miss Meryl ignored the one who burst out.

Miss Meryl said, "Today we are doing testing. There will be each forms- sections. Plus there will be versions as you may know that. The sections will be dividing into Spelling, Math, English, Science, History-Social Studies, Writing, and Reading."

"THAT'S A LOT!"

"Use a bigger word please," Miss Meryl pointed, "We are almost ready to be in a higher grade level." She handed out the test to each of them. She almost forgot that their desk needs to be split up. She said, "This row, to the side. 2nd row, to the left. 3rd row, to the right. 4th row, to the middle. Last row, to the other side."

Everyone did as Miss Meryl told them too.

Blossom received the Spelling first, _Hoh, I am doing the order of the test? What version am I? VERSION 1? How could that be. I was always Version 5 and a little of 2._ She raised her hand, "Miss Meryl, my ver-"

The teacher came, she looked at her booklet, "Wrong test booklet and version. This is suppose to be Dexter's," she faced to the Dexter, "Dexter, do you have Version 2?" She took the booklet and placed it on her hand.

Dexter looked at his booklet, it says Version 2. His name was not on it. He picked it up, and handed to Miss Meryl. Miss Meryl give it to Blossom. Blossom smirked and began to open the test. Miss Meryl then give Version 1 to Dexter.

_Dexter always have Version 1? It's going to be easy then._ She continued to work on her test.

When the clock hit 12, the students all gathered up and packed up. They left the place saying "Goodbye". Blossom had tons of books to put in her bag. She still spot no Dexter. Maybe he was gone. He would always wait for her. She felt lonely now. _Maybe Buttercup and Bubbles is waiting for me right now... I must hurry._

When she got out of the classroom, everyone was already gone. She head out the front office door, there she saw her sisters waiting. She ran to them, "Sorry I'm late."

"No Four-eyes? He's not picking you today?" smirked Buttercup, with her eyebrow raised.

Blossom paused for 10 seconds, "No... Not today." she lied, she saw Buttercup raised her other eyebrow up. Bubbles didn't listen though.

"Well, better get going." her toughest sister replied. Bubbles without saying a word, walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" screamed Blossom. She ran to them again, "Let's eat, I'm hungry, aren't you guys starving yet?" She pulled her bag out, saw the books almost going to fall.

"Four-eyes is not helping you at all? Usually I see he holds the books for you and leaving the other books in your bag." Buttercup started again, Bubbles smiled because she wants the answer.

"How many times can I tell you? Maybe about a thousand of gold? I said he's not doing today, he's busy, he's just going to work-" lied Blossom, almost said another word. She shut her mouth, staggered breathing. "Let's not talk about it, can we? Let's just go eat."

Bubbles giggled, "Ok, let's have some hot dogs." Bubbles seemed to enjoy it.

"No, let's have some chips." the evil sister prompted.

"Ok, I'll say let's have some pizza? I mean go to the lunch store." Blossom said, wanted an agreement. She thought, _Nevermind then. I knew they won't agree with it. _But then she heard, "Ok then!" Blossom turned to them, "Really?"

Meanwhile at the Professor, he was outside feeling the wind. "Oh I almost forgot! The laundry!" He zoomed inside and got the laundry out. He pulled them out and placed it on the basket. "Ugh, the girls have too much clothings, and they don't wear them. It's just always the uniforms, super hero outfit, and pajamas. And me, just a coat, and plus other stuff."

1 hour later, he was watching TV. "The girls is on their testing. I wonder how they did. It must have been time to go out of school. Oh, they must be eating lunch by now. Oh, I must eat too." He made himself a _bread_. Just a bread, he ate it. "What the heck? Why am I eating just a bread?" he choked. He added some ingredients, added jams, and one more piece of bread. "Now that would be better."

Back to the girls. They were finished eating lunch. "Let's just take a break." Blossom said, full. They three head to the town. Smokes flew by, it's like the smell of houses. Bubbles thought it was just the cooking. But Buttercup thought it smelled like the car engine. Blossom knew something was'nt right. "Girls. I feel something underground."

"What? I can always feel something underground. How come I don't feel anything." burst Buttercup. She looked around, twisted her neck everywhere she is seeing. But nothing is happening. Bubbles looked around the buildings, "As though, I thought Buttercup was right. I did hear the shaking." Bubbles pointed.

Buttercup's eyes widen, bigger came. "WHAT? Am I weak?" She bounced everywhere. "Hey, I ain't no weak!" She bounced again, "How come I can't feel it?"

"Uh... Buttercup..." Bubbles glanced up there. The shadow became a shade covering Buttercup. Something was behind her. Bubbles stepped back to see it for real.

"What?" she questioned, "What about me?" She looked herself around, pacing. Then her right eye saw a big creature. Her two eyes spot the shadow, she stepped back turning around like a little girl. Blossom grabbed Buttercup and pushed herself to the floor.

"OU, MY KNEE!" Buttercup yelled, "Why you hurt my knee!" She got up and crossed he hips towards the shadow. Blossom got up and said, "Because it was going to shoot at you."

Bubbles stepped a little further. "Hey hey, come over here." The two girls came. "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"WHAT?" her older sister replied, "NOTHING I can see." Still trying to see what Bubbles is seeing. "You mean you are seeing someone? But it doesn't have anything to do with this."

"No it's not that. I saw three figures..." Bubbles explored, "And they are about the same size as us."

"How come your eyes are better than us. Ours like blind." Blossom asked, she looked closer, still no figure. She refused to look at it, "Ok, tell us more details."

"Um... Hey look.!" Bubbles pointed, the both girls looked. The clouds of smokes disappeared. "Now can you see them?" Blossom and Buttercup glanced at it, a little clear.

"I need it crystal clear."

"It's too high, I need to fly up to see it. We could have used it better to examine." their older sister said, was about to fly up then Bubbles shook her head not to.

Now the three of them saw the three figures. They gasped. The three figures looked familiar to them. They were the same size as them, three different color:red, blue, and green, seemed to be like boys; etc. Blossom stepped up front, and point her index finger out.

"Hey, stop pointing at us with your digit." one of them said, Blossom popped her eyes larger like an owl. She was called by one of them, a digit.

"Hey, don't speak to us like that!" she screamed, "Or I am going to kill you!" She was so mad that she could burn the whole town up. Then she would use her ice breath and freeze them. Later, she will smack them in the stomach, kick them far away. But the thing is, they seemed to be strong.

"Just who the heck are you guys?" the sweetest girl asked, trying to be nice. She didn't want one of the boys call her another name like Blossom, the digit.

Buttercup smirked, "Yeah sheesh."

"We're the greatest enemies of you guys!" the red cap boy said, it was loud from 40 feet high. Blossom popped her eyes again, _greatest enemies?_ She heard the greatest enemies, they did have greatest enemies, but there were tons of them. She needs to go back to Townsville though, the citizens might be worrying about them. Maybe there is still more criminals fighting. The citizens might be mad at them right now. It had been many years now.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys?" three of them tended to say the words.

"Yeah, you have red hair, and nice long hair." Blossom smiled. Next, "Cute bangs too."Bubbles giggled. Lastly, "Nothing changed from you, but look stupid. HAHA." Buttercup demanded.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys widen their eyes.

"Since when did you guys grow so much hair?" Blossom teased.

"SHUT UP!" the long hair boy said, "And what makes you guys here in Megaville?"

"Oh, we came here few years ago. Then today, we met. We didn't believe in first sight, but then it was actually you boys. I thought you were dead." Blossom answered, then asked a question without a question mark on the back.

"Sheesh, you thought we were weak enough. But now you deserve!" Brick shoot an red arrow at the girls. They moved to the side, the red mark landed on the street. There was a hole. A big giant hole was made. The city might fall. That mass was gone.

"HEY!" Buttercup called, "You shouldn't do that! Instead, Townsville is fine! But in Megaville, you destory something, you pay!"

"So? We're criminals, we can do whatever we want stupid genu." Brick called Buttercup a name now. Buttercup, a genu. Buttercup popped her eyes like Blossom. Blossom burst out laughing, "Nice name Buttercup!"

"Then what's my name?" Bubbles was afraid that they would be calling her a stupid name. She didn't know what digit mean to Blossom, she didn't know what genu mean to Buttercup. Then she might not know what her name would be either.

"Yeah, you are such a cry baby still I guess. Your tears make you sweat, make you look like a little girl who is like a baby, stupid oculu/optic." Brick named her now. Bubbles as optic or oculu.

Bubbles didn't know what that means for her. But she know what an optic mean and so does digit. But there is meaning for it.

"Hey, let's party right here!" teased Blossom, stepping up in front of them. Buttercup followed the play. Bubbles then figured out it was a play.

"Ha?" the three boys fell into their trick.

"C'mon girls, let's start it!" Blossom offered. The trio zoomed in the boys, starting to punch them. "Now this is called a party!"

Then the boys disappeared out of nowhere. They were gone, they were not in the area anymore. The girls stopped, "Where could have they be now?" one of them asked.

Then the clock hit 6.

The next morning, the girls had to take the test again. Blossom has the Math one, Bubbles has the Spelling one, and Buttercup have the History/Social Studies one. Hard for Buttercup. The clock hit 12, and the three girls all headed for lunch again. "Hey, I almost forgot that what version are you Bubbles?" the leader asked.

"Um, 4."

"What about you, Buttercup?"

"6. I want Version 1, but too bad. Plus too bad, four-eyes."

"Yeah right..." Bubbles chuckled, "Genius boy is so smart. One day he will be a scientist."

"I just knew it, you like him too." the toughest girl claimed, "Flirty woman."

Blossom widen her eyes, _Just why did that come from? It mess my words, then the one Dexter. I didn't know that Buttercup would want Version one and then say four-eyes. He isn't the kind of boy anymore..._ "Girls, just eat..."

"Yeah whatever." Buttercup said.

A big crash came. "Hey girls let's go out and see what's happening." The trio went out to see the crash. It was criminals from Townsville. They knew the PPGs were there, they grabbed them and disappeared out of sight.

In the grasslands like, the girls woke up. "Where are we?" Blossom asked, the first one awake. Bubbles stopped lying on the grass, still sitting down with her gluteus maximus, touching the grass. Her hands felt cold as the grass float to her hands. Buttercup lied there with her hands under her head.

Their were footsteps heard now, they all looked at the person. It was wearing black, all black plus the hair. "You guys are awake? Then let's start."

"Why did you bring us here!" Blossom asked. The black girl smirked, she clicked her digits, ropes came and tied Blossom's hands. Bubbles got up and ran away. The rope was catching up. Buttercup flew up and the rope was following. The black girl walked up to Blossom.

"What are you trying to do?" Blossom asked, her hands trying to break the ropes. The black girl went to Blossom, touched her cheeks. "I want you to die."

Blossom shrugged the black girl's hands. "Sheesh, no way. We can't lose to you."

The black girl saw Blossom broke the rope with her ice breath. She catched Blossom, jumping onto the grass. Blossom began to have her hands tied up again. She still can jump like a worm. She jumped, running.

Bubbles ran so much, but didn't lose out of breath. She continued to keep on going so the rope will feel tired. There should be a core on each rope, how could the rope follow her then? She looked back, she saw a boy who is holding onto the rope. He looks like he could ride a horse with a rope. Bubbles smirked; kept on going.

Buttercup flew everywhere. She notice that the girls were heading the same direction. Buttercup was going to escape. The rope was still following her. She flew again and she almost lost her control. She glanced back one more time. She saw a half girl or a boy too. The top had long hair, face looks like a girl, shirt was like an archer, and the bottoms were like ancient clothing. The neck turtle was like a scarf.

She shrugged it off, and kept flying. The boy followed her.

Meanwhile at the Professor. He had to the laundry, then he removed the waste form the trashcan. He took a break feeling the wind. The wind pressed so hard on him. Tiny bits of grass came floating by him. He grabbed it, and a piece of dirt was there. He wanted to check the soil now, so he placed it on his lab coat. "Girls!" He kept searching for his girls.

"Girls!" He finally opened the lab door.

"Girls!" He ran to them. Then he pulled them, the girls face to him. That shocked him. The Professor back up, and fell down still facing to them. "Whoa... Who are you?"

Back to the girls. Blossom was about to escape, then she saw water like tsunami. She looked back at the black girl. Then back at the waterfall, she began to jump down on the water. She wished she had a parachute. The black girl gasped and ran to the edge of the rocks. She stepped a little closer to the end, took a little glance. She thought Blossom might have been dead. He feet went back to the spot, something felt like pushing her to go down. She fell down onto the water.

Blossom smirked.

Bubbles ran as fast as she could like a cheetah. _I wonder what Blossom and Buttercup is doing._ _I shouldn't lose my strength. _Bubbles still ran, and for the last time. She stopped and turned to face the boy. Her hair flew to the left. Her face looks shiny. The boy's eyes flipped down onto her face. Her face was 6 squared like 6 faces on each side. Like the compass rose, east, west, south, north, eastern south, western north. He stopped still holding onto like a sword.

Bubbles looked at the sword. "Stop... What are you trying to do?"

"Trying to do? Kill you." He replied, soft voice. The voice wasn't a tone voice, it sounded like a smart kid. Bubbles turned to his face, "Who are you? Who are you working for?"

"None of your business."

Bubbles came to him, "I'm not running now. I'm not trying to run away." She put her both hands up, "Arrest me."

The boy smirked, "Don't trick me."

Bubbles smiled, "Trust me. I am not a harm girl. Just why are you trying to kill me?"

"No need to know," the boy took her hand, and indexed the arm. Bubbles's arm can't move now. "What did you do?"

"Be quiet."

Buttercup was flying south. She had nowhere to go, the boy was still following her. What is she going to do? She wished that Blossom was there. She was a plan girl. Buttercup's plans always sucks. Then she had an idea. "Hey half person."

They both stopped flying. The sky still was bright. The clouds were still white and were still a little sunny bright purple. The trees made noises. Grass flew to their eyes. Wind blew them strong, almost letting them to fall.

"Who are you? An archer?" she asked, looking at his arrows. Buttercup smirked, _I am stronger than that._ "Let's stop here."

"Why?" It sounded more like a boy. Dark voice, soft voice. His dynamics wasn't as much as Buttercup's. His tempo wasn't too fast than Bubbles either.

"Why do you keep on following me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, I just need to kill you."

"Ha? Why? I am a Power Puff right?"

"Not really the point, green girl. Look, can you just be quiet."

"WELL you too." Buttercup shook her head off, and stepped a little forward. "Now can you tell me why?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon!"

Bubbles recently talked to the boy for a while. She barely know him. "Please, I can give you something. And if I won you, and you died. Would you want it?"

"I know you don't want to die."

"Of course! But do you want to die either?" Bubbles asked, very shockingly.

"No."

Bubbles stopped, she couldn't think anymore to stop this boy. "Hey, I can really give you anything. What do you want? Money?"

"Money isn't important to me." The boy answered, "And be quiet."

Bubbles shut her mouth up and said, "Then what?"

"I don't need anything from you."

Bubbles took his sword and ran with it. The boy had just noticed that. He followed her. Then Bubbles was out of the grass, it was the dead end. She turned back at him, "You sure want your sword back right?"

"What's the matter now?"

Bubbles glanced at the waterfall, then back at the boy. "Hey now. I am going to kill myself with your sword." Bubbles said. The boy raised his eyebrow up which Bubbles couldn't see.

Bubbles could barely die. She looked at the boy one more time. "Hey catch it!" Bubbles threw at the boy, and jumped down on the waterfall. The boy ran to the rocks, a little not near the dead end. "Is she dead?" She looked at the rocks. Foot prints, the foot prints were like one of his groups'.

Buttercup flew where the waterfall is, and landed on the edge of the rocks. "You die here with me if you want!"

"Don't trick me."

"Ugh. Whatever! Shoot me down on the waterfall." Buttercup pointed at the arrows, and then raise her hands up. "C'mon, shoot me!"

He didn't move.

"No?" Buttercup asked. She looked at the waterfall then back at the boy. She said one last thing, "Hey, if you are not. You don't have to follow me anymore. I am just going to jump down on the waterfall." Buttercup put her hands down. The boy didn't shoot her yet. Buttercup took a little breath, and began to jump down.

The boy saw her, and ran to the edge. The water didn't splash. He didn't want to catch her anymore. He returned to the grasslands.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I have been able to update Sir Chapter 4, but my computer went wrong. My file was in there, now I can't remember what it was about. I don't want to start another over, so I updated this. Maybe I will update this first than Sir.

Chapter 2

Blossom stuck her tongue out, still looking at the waterfall. She had a good trick. Then she heard the rocks. She looked up, saw the rocks coming down. She gasped her mouth open. She didn't move. The rock was coming closer. Still, shed didn't move. Then when the rock was about to hit her face, she fully tipped over to the other side with her hands in the air; mouth gasp open still; eyes were bug-eyed.

"What was that!"

"Blossom, are you ok?" Bubbles came down with water, like sliding down from the snow. She just came to Blossom by now, both didn't realize they would stop here.

"Bubbles!" Blossom admitted, "...Yeah I'm all right." Blossom scratched her shoulders, then asked, "Where's Buttercup?"

Bubbles shook her head, "All I know was me. I came with myself into this big situation." She scratched her shoulders too, while looking around the beautiful waterfall. "Hey, let's get some water. I'm thirsty."

Blossom didn't realized what she said, she was looking up on the rocks where she jumped. Then she turned around, spotted Bubbles drinking the dirty water. Blossom popped her eyes, and traveled there as quickly as possible. "Bubbles! NO!"

Bubbles stopped drinking the water. "Why?" Bubbles continued to wash her face. "It would be cool if I were to wash clothings here."

"Bubbles, we need to escape out of here. And don't even drink that nasty water. Sure, it is a beautiful sparkly waterfall, but don't drink it!" Blossom grabbed Bubbles's hands away from the water. "And let's get going!"

"But what about Buttercup?"

"Don't worry about her!"

Then both of them heard, "Argh!" Then a gigantic rock was rounded up into like a snowball. _Not a snowball fight!_ Blossom popped her eyes again, didn't move. Bubbles was looking at the waterfall. The rock was broken then, and Blossom moved to the side grabbing Bubbles. A figure came, it had black hair.

Blossom saw the girl, it was kind of like a girl that was familiar to her. It was Buttercup.

"Did you break that rock?" the bow girl asked.

"Yeah..." Buttercup looked at who it was, "Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"You were here the whole time?" she asked, then saw Bubbles. "Oh hey Bubbles."

"C'mon, girls since we found the three of us. Let's go.!" offered Blossom. "Let's hurry or Professor... Let's just go escape right now!" Blossom pulled Bubbles's hands flying up towards the sky.

"Aw man.. I just came down with the rock, and now I have to go up?" Buttercup felt tired enough, "Let's just take a break first! Oh, water!"

Blossom heard water, and rapidly flew down as fast as a cheetah. She stopped Buttercup's hands. "NO WAY!" she screamed at her toughest sister. "Don't even try to drink it! It's dirty. Someone has gone there."

"But it had been a long ago. The person could have been floated away because it is a waterfall!"

Blossom halted, "Whatever but don't waste time, please. We don't have much time to escape from now. It must be evening now or it will get dark!"

"Just stay here one night."

"No, Professor will worry about us."

"Just shut up, tell him we went to a friend's house."

Blossom had enough now, grabbed Buttercup by the wrist and flew up in the bluish cloudy sky. Blossom didn't know where to go, but headed onto whatever direction can get to the end. She glanced at her sisters, then back at the sky, the sun was going down.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Professor... _Oh girls, come back. These boys are going to beat me up..._ He looked at them, they were in a mean look. Professor then had an idea, he would run out of the house and go die for himself. So he did as he said to go.

* * *

Back to the girls... Blossom head to the grasslands again. Lost. Blossom surveyed everywhere. Bubbles played with her hair. Buttercup crossing her hips like a ninja. Blossom saw a _goat_. She gasped her mouth, "Hey!" Blossom went ahead. She waved at the goat. She was almost like born in the Aries but not quite yet. Both zodiacs were almost the same, sheep and goat were the same. So Aries and Capricorn could be sisters or brothers or relatives or best friends.

Bubbles kept playing with her hair because it's fun. So was the smell, it had bubble gum hair conditioner. Eck! What's that kind of shampoo? Bubbles twisted her head to see where Blossom have been, then she saw her. A flat body-like. She saw Blossom's hands wove, it was waving towards... Goats...?

Buttercup laughed at Blossom, "What do you think you are doing?"

Blossom turned around, "Shut up. Just watch or not." she said, then turned around back to the goat. "OH NO! WHERE IS HE! BUTTERCUPPPPPPPPP! YOU STUPID, WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT ME?" Blossom ran everywhere, hurrying like trying to eat the goat already.

"Yeah Buttercup, stop talking over her thoughts, this is what is called 'Interrupting Comments' for commenting on what Blossom is doing as well as interrupted her plans." Bubbles explained.

Buttercup choked on purpose, "Ha... I don't need to care about that. Then let's follow Blossom or it will get dark!" she ran with Blossom leaving Bubbles behind still combing her hair without a comb.

Blossom finally... _Gave up?... Stopped?... Took a break?... Changed her mind?... Halted?... Sang?... Used her powers?... Flew?... Caught?..._ Catched the goat, "Hey, look at me."

Buttercup came along, "Ta-ha, are you petting him like he's your own pet?"

Blossom looked up still touching the furs, smirked, "No." then she shook her head. "What do you think you are doing _in_ here?"

"Hey... The goat is about to go away."

"MAYBE THE WORD IS "What do you think you are doing?" is what makes the goat trying to leave." Blossom shouted, not a loud shout, with her head popping up looking bossy. Blossom caught the furs, "Please eat it."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Bubbles flew over here and combed her hair. _How will she stop then?_ "What's going on? Are we going to eat it?"

"YES!" Blossom stopped looking at Buttercup still with a mad face to Bubbles. Blossom moved along and blurbed, "NOOOOO!" she turned around.

"But I'm hungry..."

"But I said !"

"Yeah yeah I get it, then what are we going to eat? Plus, I've never tasted goat meat."

"How many times would I say-"

Bubbles screamed, "OK OK OK OK OK OK! I get it, I just got the feeling to say and eat it..." she then looked at Blossom, trying not to let Blossom mentioning the "no" word. Bubbles smiled, and asked, "It's getting dark now..."

Blossom smirked, "I know that."

"Hey, then why are you with the goat anyways... Our only thing we thought was that you are trying to kill it and eat it... That made me so hungry you-" Buttercup almost finished her statement.

Blossom slapped her head, with a mad face.

Bubbles nodded her head, "Yeah why?"

"(╰_╯)#"

Bubbles shook her head away from her Blossom giving the angry face that she have. "It's maybe 6 already..."

Blossom looked at her hand, which used to have a watch. But there were no time, they can't tell time by now. But it sure do look like it's 6.

* * *

Meanwhile at a place...

A scientist put in chemicals. He would go for his own plans to do something like destroying the lab or something? He was wearing a lab coat which was kind of like Professor's. _I wonder when those boys are going to come back._ He looked at the door. It was open, it was someone or something that was standing right next to the door.

"The boys haven't gone back yet?" he asked.

The animal sighed, "I let them go. It's their final challenge to challenge themselves."

"WHAT? You let them leave without my PERMISSION?" he screamed, pointing at the animal. He was so angry that he could burn up the lab.

"Like I said. We won't teach them like babies. We should let them go. They have come to the ending point."

"But what if they die again?"

"Don't worry. I will handle this. I would make sure it will go perfectly as I expected." he put his hands behind his back, resting. Then he sighed.

"You'd better. And if it doesn't work, I won't get into the business!" he yelled, thinking the animal's plan won't got as he thought.

* * *

Back to the boys...

"Just what the heck is he up to?" Brick asked, serious. "We didn't do anything to him. We just hit him together. That wasn't meant to be on purpose..."

"Yeah it was..." Butch teased, stretching his neck.

Boomer looked outside the window, "I think he's gone... I.M. Weasel will be waiting... For a call..

Then they all went out, spotted an animal that was familiar. They all gaze up and saw I.M. Weasel. He was nodding towards them.

"Let's go, my boys." he said.

Boomer flew up to him and look back at his brothers. "I will be taking Boomer first."

Brick nodded, Butch didn't do anything. They both saw IM. Weasel and Boomer flew away. So Brick and Butch just walked. They didn't have any conversation. They weren't talking, they didn't seem to.

* * *

Back to the girls...

Blossom started this whole angry and madness. Her hands flew up like a snail. Her eyes were fired, and her mouth was like a pumpkin ghost. The teeth were like as angry as a shark. Buttercup and Bubbles were bored watching Blossom. Blossom was so mad that the they had to stay here a night. She was even told to build the fire up. Just what the heck is she? Isn't she the leader? Isn't she suppose to offer what the two sisters had to do?

Blossom ate the pork still with the mad look. Buttercup and Bubbles moved closely to each other and whispered, "Seems like Blossom doesn't react anything..."

Bubbles nodded, eating the pork.

Blossom saw them looking at her while whispering. "What are you guys hiding?"

Both of the young sisters popped out of nowhere, "Ah... Nothing!" Their hands were shaking at her.

Blossom continued to eat, "If you guys are keeping something, as least tell me what it is. We are a group."

Buttercup whispered to Bubbles, "She's so weird now..."

Bubbles nodded again.

Blossom then said, "By the way, where did you get this _meat_?" She seemed to like the meat.

Buttercup gulped and said, "Oh... Uh... I got it from there!"

Bubbles pointed at the direction where the SHEEP was!  
Blossom looked over there, "Hmm... A... S-Sh-She-Sheep- A SHEEP?" she yelled, angrily.

Bubbles stood up quickly before Blossom would strike them. They ran after their future lives.

Bubbles looked behind still running, _So this is what the future was planning for us? So this is what happened from the future... But, I am faster than she is._

Until then, it was 2 in the morning, they were still chasing for the whole day. Seems fun! No, IT DOESN'T! Being chased can lose tracks and breath. They could cause asthma. Bubbles, who is running out of breath, stopped. Her hands went to her knees and took a break. Blossom wasn't catching up that far yet. But Buttercup was way behind because she already stopped to eat again. Blossom was just after Bubbles, not to mention Buttercup. Buttercup isn't involved.

Bubbles then eyed on Blossom, a mean look. Her eyebrows were striking up. "Stop this, Blossom! A sheep is a sheep!" Bubbles then remembered, "Do you think sheep is important as goat is? Goat and sheep are related. But it doesn't mean that you get to just say we can't eat meat."

"And besides, we can't eat anything if there's no MEAT!" Buttercup came rushing to their way.

Blossom refused to get mad, "Yes, I know... Fine, you guys are... Hungry..." Then her face suddenly turned on a joyful face.

"C'mon, I don't like this place, let's just go home..."

"Yeah, I told you guys so at first..." the bow girl said.

* * *

The next morning...

"Everyone, good morning." Miss Meryl announced. Everyone replied back 'good morning'. As they sat down on their seat, the teacher did the attendance. The PPG weren't there at school.

Dexter wasn't worried about Blossom anymore as he used to worry about her. He was just curious about why isn't she here today.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Professor...

"Oh please... I'm dead now! GIRLS!" he yelled, screaming into heaven. He does not know what the Rowdy ruff boys were going to do in his house. He thought they would destroy his home, but they did not use any fists.

He turned around and glance at the building of his home. What a home sweet home it was, and now it has been terrified. He was crying, crying so hard like a baby doesn't even know that the Rowdy ruff boys didn't do anything to his prescious HOME! He didn't heard anything noise that's coming from the house, and he thought the boys were just messing around in his lab.

The girls suddenly flew towards the house, and Professor screamed to them. "GIRLS!"

The girls saw him and traveled down to the sidewalk. "Yes? Professor, why are you here? Why aren't at home resting in piece?" his little sweet girl asked.

"Oh... Uh... Girls, don't go inside! Those boys are attacking our lab and rooms."

"Let me go see." the strongest and toughest girl roared. She went inside, and saw... Nothing... Nothing happened. Then she paced back to Professor, "Um... Are you kind of off? You are mistaking something... Why don't you take a look at the inside doors.

The four hiked to the halls. They looked around and around. Professor gasped, "But I saw them do it, I did!"

Blossom looked at him, feeling weird. _Professor was outside... Weird... How come he hears anything? Like for instance, how does he know if there was something that was messy and broken? I'm making sure I could investigate with Buttercup. We have to put up a conversation with Professor. And I'm thinking he blames that someone or something did it. _"Um, Professor. Let's start from the beginning. We should go to _your _room and have a talk about what happened. C'mon Buttercup. Bubbles, you see what's going on. Make sure to tell them what they did to the house." So Blossom and Buttercup went inside the Professor's room.

"What are you girls doing? Why do we have to have a talk? Go get those boys!"

Blossom thinking again, _Uh, here goes it again. Something is weird. Professor is telling us to go get the boys... And he sure doesn't want to have a talk. That means he's blaming or lying. _"Professor, Bubbles is taking care of them. So don't worry. Ok, so what exactly happened last night?"

"Those boys were inside my lab when I came to the lab... Then they hit me on PURPOSE!" Professor retorted. "Then they were going to kill me. I started running outside the house and die. Then..."

"Then?" Blossom was amazed, his nonsense was lying.

"Then..."

"Then what? That means you didn't pay attention too close. You didn't even know what happened inside. They weren't doing nothing inside, and you claim they did it. When you peek inside with us, you even told us that you _saw _it! Now tell us, did you REALLY saw it happening?"

"Yes I did when I was going out!"

Buttercup smirked, "Ok... Tell us... You are lying. You said you saw them destroying your house right? But there's no proof to your answer yet. You said 'you saw it when you were heading out', but you didn't exactly know what they are doing? Were they just looking at pictures, playing games or others? Explain clearly. After you have ran out, you couldn't see what inside looks like."

Blossom complained, "Details are _suppose _to explain crystal clear. Now, do you think they were having a mean look? Or did they fully charged?"

Professor continued, "I don't even know what you guys are talking about! Why are you making nonsense! So, you don't want to help me? You think I don't know anything? Yesterday, you guys didn't see anything!"

"Blossom sighed, "Continue on with your story."

The father was angry now, "I said, do you want to help me? Do your not trust your father?"

Buttercup and Blossom answered, "Until it's really a true statement. We might get enough information out from the boys."

Professor now asked, "Those boys are going to lie what happened! This isn't a case or in the court! You guys aren't Investigators!"

Blossom sighed, "Continue."

Professor lied, "I saw them. I saw what they are doing. They were laughing and tearing things a part!"

Buttercup laughed, "That's just a joke! NO one can tear things a part as what as you think. Now, stop teasing and joking."

Blossom smiled, "Ok. We will continue on next time or hour to see what they say. And plus, we are going to have a meeting."

* * *

Meanwhile at Bubbles...

Bubbles was told to go to find out what occured to the boys. Bubbles searched around and saw three boys. It look so familiar. They were exactly like them. Bubbles hopped over there and starting jumping on to Boomer, her counterpart. "Ah... It's Boomer... Huh?" she giggled.

Boomer looked up at her, he blushed.

He thinks it's sweet when she giggled at him so he can blush or smile back at her," Butch stretched his hands and neck.

Boomer heard that and shouted, "No I'm not! Stop making a tease! I'm not ok?"

Butch smirked and laughed a bit. "Whatever."

Brick eyed on the two brothers, which they were from a part. "What do you want, little girl?"

Bubbles gasped and turned around. She saw Brick with a mean face. "Little girl? Huh, oh... I am here to investigate."

Boomer popped his eyes on Bubbles, "In-Inves-Investigate-Investigate?" His hands or arms straighten to his knees while sitting.

Bubbles nodded back at Boomer with a smile. Butch smirked. Boomer blushed. Brick hesitated. Bubbles sat down on the table, "To start off, why are you guys here yesterday? Why didn't you guys leave? Why are you guys still here? Did you do anything to our house? Who were you guys looking for? What were you suppose to to here?"

Butch widen his eyes, "Whoa whoa whoa, that was so many question. Slow down. What was the first question you asked?"

Butch smirked, not really a smirk though, "Sheesh, she can't remember after going through many questions she wanted to be answered."

Bubbles smiled again, and Boomer didn't see it. "The first question was 'Why are you guys here yesterday'?"

Butch laughed, "She remembered."

Butch hesitated again, "Maybe she had a stack of cards."

"Nice... Nice saying..." Boomer stammered.

Bubbles questioned, "Hello? Why aren't you answering?"

Brick jested, "Because we don't answer to a Power puff!"

Bubbles became scared when Brick was staring at her. Butch then laughed again with his hand on his head. "Well, we were looking for you guys."

Brick was so mad that his brother said it, "Butch, even if you told her the answers, I won't be in this conversation and I'll leave."

Butch opened his eyes, "What?"

Boomer giggled now, and Bubbles turned to see her crush (actually, not a real crush). She saw him looking so cute and adorable. "Well, seems like the 'looking for' question I have asked was completely erased by you guys. Good answering to finish the other question guys." Bubbles said to Brick and Butch.

Brick stood up, "Great." He crossed his arms and was about to go out.

Bubbles pulled out her hand, "Wait! We haven't finished answering it!"

Brick proclaimed, "I said I don't need to answer your stupid questions. Besides, my brothers can answer it," walking away.

Bubbles was afraid now. "Ok... The next question was..."

Butch surveyed her, "Don't remember what it was?" Butch laughed in his brain.

"No, I remember it. I just had something in my mind..." she rambled. "Why didn't you guys leave?"

Butch didn't answer, "Dude, was that the next question?"

She smiled, "Yes."

The toughest brother reasoned, "It didn't seem like it. It was like you started off without an introduction."

"But this is the question."

"Are there going to be more questions?" the cute boy asked.

Bubbles thought about it, "Maybe..."

Butch dropped her jaws and started to correct Bubbles, "No... It shouldn't be. Those are enough questions. And by the way, the answer to it was..."

Bubbles interrogated, "What? That was your answer right? It doesn't seem like it... I think I'm going to the same way as you are Butch."

Butch heard a puff calling his name the first time.

Bubbles put her finger towards her chin and described, "Hey... I think I know what the answer is. You guys didn't leave yet because you wanted to stay here long and wait for us to appear."

One hour later, Bubbles finished her questions with the two ruffs. Bubbles saw Blossom came out with Buttercup. The boys glanced at Professor, who's so mad at once. Boomer didn't movehis lips or anything. Butch just opened his mouth and laughed in his mind.

Buttercup was disgusted when Butch show that trachea. Blossom was feeling another kind of strange thing. "Bubbles... Where's that leader boy?"

Bubbles memorized, "Oh... He was gone a while ago."

Professor snapped, "How dare that leader boy!" He was about to get an expensive vase and throw it at the boys. Blossom saw it and told Professor to stop it. "No Professor don't! That vase was so expensive, and it's our precious vase!"

Buttercup heard the expensive vase comments, she thought of something.

_Professor began to throw it at Butch. The Professor was aiming to hit onto Butch something in the head. The vase was heading to Butch and... The vase bounced onto Butch's trachea. The vase broke._

Buttercup laughed and chuckled inside her mind, but still feeling disgusted. That was a stupid though, Buttercup! Buttercup wish or hopes it would happen in real.

So Blossom put the vase down and was staring at Professor for a moment. She thinks of things that would be so frustrating. She shook her head with an argument expression and then turn to the boys. "We need to know what happen to the boys now. Bubbles, do you believe that was true?"

Bubbles nodded her head, "Yeah."

Blossom looked at Professor and then at Buttercup.

Professor lied, "No, Bubbles the are lying!"

She shook her head, "No Professor. It was so clear that I understand it. They came here to see us!"

Buttercup dropped her body down. Blossom glanced at Professor, "Well, what do you know? I haven't ask that question to you yet. I think they are winning," she went to Bubbles.

Professor claimed, "No, they were here to attack our home and fight with you guys!"

The smart girl smiled, but didn't face to Professor, "I guess we have to find out Professor. Stop claiming it. You made it up."

Buttercup climbed up to stand, "No. I see that Professor is winning in the first starting off. The Rowdy Ruff Boys should be here for fighting with us. Then what else would that be?"

Blossom turned around, "I get that you are saying they wants to fight with us. But."

"And there's more to it? And there's a BUT?"

"Yes. _But_ why would they be in the lab waiting for us? They aren't going to attack the house right? They have to have a plan before starting a fight. They would talk and plan about a fight until they go outside to duel."

All of them started to get widen.

* * *

Outside... Where the living room window is.

"Huh.. Seems like this girl have smart connections. That Blossom sure is a really a girl who would explain and beat the lower answers. Well, let me see about that." the boy who is unknown spoke, spying on the girl who has a bow. Then he disappeared nowhere. He was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"The expecting girl has an overflowing brains. She is a high level class who is beginning to skip all those lesson she has to complete. Her level right now is at a thousand and she is able to reply fast as a high school teenage." The woman said, fast and rapidly. She was an investigator.

"What? Really? I need to use her!" the man claimed.

An animal sighed, "I have let Boomer go back to the Professor's house for maybe about 6 hours ago."

The man screeched, "WHAT?"

The woman searched on the computer about the girl who is incredibly a fast learner. The woman is typing so quickly that no one can really see what she is typing. Her fingers were moving around one second of speed. "The girl is short of like Brick. So now, there's a comparison between them. The girl is the same as Brick, she is the counterpart of him."

The man grabbed the woman's shoulder coat, "Really? I think it would be nice if Brick works together with her since they are counterparts. I should use her to become my advice."

Brick widen his body and mumbled, "Blossom and I? No way..." Then he walked over to Brisbaine, "Blossom is an enemy of me."

"I think you guys would get to know each other! She would deeply accept you as a partner."

"What would you do to her? Are you going to change her mind? Cause if that is, her family will be eager to hear from you. Blossom Utonium's father works as a scientist. His name is Professor, first name is unknown."

"Then I will check it! Wait, did you say her dad was a SCIENTIST?"

Brick nodded.

"Well well well."

Brick stared at Brisbaine, _What's up with his mind?_

I.M. Weasel sighed again, "No. She won't accept you at all. She is a Power Puff Girl, she won't agree to work with her enemy. She as a PPG and Brick as a RRB can't even be together to change their lives."

Brick nodded. Even though he hates Blossom, he would nod.

Brisbaine now asked, "I think she has two sisters too. Christine, now check on the other two sisters. See what they are like. I am ready to use them."

"Yes," replied the woman.

Brick and I.M. Weasel both was defeated by Brisbaine. I.M. Weasel's words are not enough. Maybe the PPGs can reason it up.

"Brick, you should go find your brothers right now! And I have a mission for you. I need you to get those puffs in 5 days. I already know that they are your enemies, but you should try to defeat them."

Brick gasped, he doesn't want to do this yet. He doesn't want to start attacking them. His brothers would not listen to him even if Brick told them the truth. His hair flipped with mouth open jut about 2 centimeters.

Brisbaine looked at him, "What? A surprise huh? You don't want to do it?"

Brick shook his head, "I listen to your orders... But..."

He switched around, "But? You never say but to me!"

I.M. Weasel grabbed Doctor Brisbaine to the other lab. Brick stayed behind.

"Christine, what did you check on Bubbles and Buttercup?" Brick questioned, and he though it was a stupid dumb old question to say. "If you know their information, don't go search more."

Christine still typed and agreed, "I know... I'm listening. I am not following his orders, I'm following your orders," Christine still typed.

Brick clocked the computer, "You're typing."

She smiled, "I'm typing because I am finding more information about your counterpart. And stop blocking it ok?"

He let go his hand and saw Christine's face. Her face was not like a woman to him anymore. It seems like it was just only a teeanger. She then stopped, "What do you want now? Isn't that your counterpart? Do you like her? She fits your and plus she's your type. Look, she has red hair, opposite eyes actually girl kind of eye, has a bow and you have a cap, has long hair, and even she is a strong and smart girl. Ohhh, she's also a leader of the team." Christine descirbed, not speaking fast this time.

Brick tried to hit her head but she was a woman, "Shush... She's not my type. And besides, I don't like anyone plus her. I think she already like someone."

"For a second, I thought you were going to say 'except her' instead of 'plus her'. It would be better if you say 'I don't like anyone except her', haha!"

Brick yelled, "Shut up!"

"Oh, and by the way, her sisters are the same type as your brothers. Oh, why didn't you go back here with your brothers?"

"They were busy to tell them the story of us yesterday. Especially, that blondie came up with this. We were suppose to be waiting for them-"

Christine interrupted, "Ohh... You guys! You like them!"

His eyes suddenly popped up, "Christine, stop! As I was saying, we were suppose to be waiting for them to have an enemy talk or was starting a fight as in the outside..."

"GREAT. That wasn't what I was expected. But, it was good. We better not talk about this or I.M. Weasel and Doctor Brisbaine comes out before we could finish your story."

"It's not a story!"

So Christine got back to work. Brick was standing there waiting for Dr. Brisbaine to come out with I.M. Weasel.


End file.
